


Finally Home

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, New house, alec being a dad, alec finally feels like he's home, alec is charming, dancing in the kitchen at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Alec and Ellie and their children have moved into their new home. Before they knew it was 3am, not going to bed they instead ended up dancing in their kitchen to 'the way you look tonight' in their pyjamas. Finally too exhausted to stand anymore, they head to bed, but Fred want's his parents. So much for a decent nights sleep...Based on the prompt: "you're safe as long as you dont imagine your OTP slow dancing to 'the way you look tonight' in their pjs in the kitchen of their house at 3am with their heads resting on each other's shoulders. If you do imagine that you're ruined."
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Finally Home

It had just turned three o’clock in the morning. Ellie Miller stood in the middle of her and Alec’s new kitchen. It had been a long night of unpacking boxes, and both of them were beyond exhausted. Alec reappeared from checking up on the children who were all fast asleep upstairs on an air mattress in one of the bedrooms.

“Are the kids alright?” Ellie asked as she unwrapped a few more mugs and placing them into an overhead cupboard.

“Yes the children are all fine. All fast asleep. The moving earlier this evening must have worn them all out.” Alec chuckled. Even he had a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

While Ellie finished organising the kitchen into some normal order, Alec opened a bottle of wine and pouring them a very well deserved drink. He walked up to Ellie, wrapping arms around her waist, and handed her a glass.

“So love, what do you think?” Alec said softly, referring to their new home.

“I love it. This one is the one that really stood out when we inspected it with the kids. I can’t wait to make this one home.” Ellie replied as Alec tightened his arms around her.

“This is already home. This is our home now.” Alec chuckled.

“You know what I mean, you wanker.” She laughed before she playfully hit his arm. “I mean when we get it set up the way we want it, and we properly get settled as a family.”

He rubbed his arm. “Yeah, I get it, El.” Just then his face lit up with a huge smile. He turned to the sound of the radio behind him that Ellie had been listening to while unpacking. “I love this song, come on El, dance with me?” he said softly, letting go of her, and holding out his hand to her.

Ellie nodded as he grabbed her hand. Placing his other hand on Ellie’s waist, they proceeded to softly sway. The couple swayed softly together, the song ‘the way you look tonight’ playing in the background.

Ellie laid her head down on Alec’s chest, she was small enough compared to Alec, that it worked perfectly. “You charmer.” She giggled, and Alec joined her with a somewhat deep laugh not long after. They both laughed for a couple moments.

“I’m Scottish, did you expect anything less than a charmer?” he asked with yet another laugh.

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure what to expect, Alec Hardy”

“Well, Ellie Miller, I will always be charming for you.” He said softly, leaning down for a soft kiss continuing their sway.

They swayed perfectly with each other, keeping in time with each other and the music. This felt really perfect, new home, new space and a whole new approach to their previous depressed lives, a whole new life together. Alec really liked the idea of where his life with Ellie was going, while he couldn’t wait to find out, he wouldn’t change anything of how he met her for the world.

They danced for as long as they could, before they were utterly exhausted and until Alec felt like he couldn’t stand up any longer without falling over. Ellie chuckled and finished her wine but suddenly noticed Alec had barely touched his.

“Not going to finish your wine?”

“No, too tired.” He mumbled, “Come on let’s go to bed. That’s enough moving for today. We will finish up unpacking with the kids in the morning.” Alec came over, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the stairs. “We should really get some sleep before wee little Fred comes and jumps on us to wake us up.” Alec said almost too quietly.

At that moment, they heard footsteps approaching the staircase. Alec groaned. He really was looking forward to at least one night of decent sleep. “Mumma! Dad!”

Just as they reached the top of the stair case, Alec copped Fred crashing into his knees. Alec rubbed his knee for a moment, before he got down onto one knee. He struggled to see, but he could see just enough to see Fred’s little face was wet. Fred held his arms up wanting Alec to pick him up. Alec put arms around Fred’s waist and picked him up, settling him in his arms in the most comftable way he could. “Wee Fred, you’re getting a bit heavy to pick up.” Alec chuckled.

Ellie leant over and ruffled the young boy’s hair. “What’s wrong, little love?”

“Don’t feel comftable.” Fred mumbled quietly.

“What do you mean? Are Daisy and Tom taking up all of the bed?” Alec said softly, rubbing his hand up and down Fred’s back.

“No” he softly chuckled. But continued sadly, “New house. Not used to it yet.”

Alec softened his gaze. “You will, little lad. It will take time.”

“Come little love, let’s get you back to bed.” Ellie suggested.

“No Mumma.” Fred cried, burying himself into Alec’s shirt who was grunting softly, his arms getting tired from holding the slightly heavy child. “Sleep with you!” he demanded.

Ellie looked to Alec, who just nodded reluctantly knowing they weren’t going to get any rest if they didn’t. Alec groaned as he placed Fred on the ground again and patted his back, “Go on, little lad.” He said, easing Fred towards their bedroom.

“So much for cuddling and a good night’s sleep…” Alec chuckled as they followed Fred into the bedroom.

“I’m sure he will be fine tomorrow and it will be just for tonight.” Ellie assured him.

Ellie climbed into bed after removing her dressing gown, and Alec followed behind, tucking the blankets over him and Fred. Fred nuzzled between them, his face in Ellie’s chest and the rest of him against Alec.

Fred fell asleep quickly comforted by his parent’s warmth and familiarity. Even though Alec wanted a night to get a decent sleep, it wouldn’t be home if he didn’t wake up with either Ellie or Fred sprawled across the bed - that was what home meant to the DI, so Alec felt like he was finally home.


End file.
